Character Creation Guide
Please use this character creation guide with The System to fully make sense of the system and how your character works. The Character Creation Guide is split into three different aspects: Role-play Attributes, Statistics and the Inventory. Role-play Attributes Role-play attributes are things that only affect how you play your character, and how the world plays them. No rolling is needed to use these, and they are for the most part static, ie, they don't change. Please try to keep these in fitting with your the other attributes, for example Japanese people will Japanese names, 7ft tall men will weigh quite a lot, Name Your character's name is just that, what your character will be called and known as for the most part. Age How old your character is. Their is a restriction on this: 16 at lowest and 65 at highest. Sex Your character's gender: male or female. Height How tall your character is. Weight How much your character weighs. Nationality Where your character was born and raised. Languages Every player can speak Japanese automatically, as well as the native language of their home country. For every 5 Intelligence points above 5 (see below), a player may "learn" one new language. So a player with 10 points gets 1 extra languages, 15 points 2 extra and so on. Profile What your character looks like. Include in this your character's main costume. Background Your character's back story, where they came from, what they've done, why they joined the yakuza. Statistics There are 15 statistics used in this system, and each is explained below. Players are given 150 points to begin with to use as they wish, though at level 1 no statistic may exceed 20. Strength This statistic is used when lifting heavy objects, and other such tasks that require physical strength. Speed Used for Initiative Rolls as well as fast movements. Agility Used for dodging hits and other such defence rolls. Intelligence Used for mental skills and for learning languages. Luck A save roll, used when relying on luck is your last option. Willpower Used when trying to resist mental attacks and people try to bend you to their will. Charisma Used to convince, seduce and persuade those around you. Firearm Skill Used in ranged combat rolls, the is how good you are with a firearm. Melee Skill Exactly the same as Firearm skill, only that it is for hand to hand and close quarters fighting. Driving Skill How good a driver you are. A minimum of 5 points are needed to drive normally without rolling. Hearing How good a hearing your character has. Used to listen for threats or eaves drop. Eyesight How well you can see in the dark or at large distances. Also used for in smoky areas. Smell Your sense of smell. Can be used to find food, factories or particularly pungent enemies. Security Your skill at breaking and picking locks of all varieties and hot wiring vehicles. Physical Beauty How attractive your character is. Can be used in the same way as Charisma. Levelling and Experience Each character has a Level and EXP, or Experience Points. For more information, please see the Levelling and Experience page. Inventory This is the equipment, weapons, vehicles and clothing that your character owns. Please note that each character may carry a limit of 15 items, and other must be stored. The GM will ask the player which items he or she is currently carrying. When creating a character guide, please make a "Wish List" of items that you want for your character. Once this is sent to the GM along with the completed character sheet, items will be given at the discretion of the GM. Money is decided to begin with on a single 1d999 roll, with the result being the amount of money that the player gets.